110915-Romantic Warfare
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 23:38 -- CC: Hey Lorrea CC: Uhh, how are things? AT: Hey. AT: I'm with a few of the humans now CC: Your team? CC: I'm with mine AT: Yes CC: Minus Carayx AT: Carra was AT: Slleeping a llittlle bit when I lleft. CC: Yeah, guess we both left our loves waiting for us to return from the war AT: Don't make me make Carra hit you forr me AT: I willl do it AT: And she willl be totallly willling to do it AT: But AT: What's up CC: More like what want down AT: Was it you. CC: Yeah, but more pressing, I think CC: Jack showed up AT: What AT: Wherre? CC: With Ramira and Aaisha's team AT: Oh AT: Who died CC: Ramira tried to attack him CC: No one died CC: I think CC: Ramira got fucked up though AT: Reallly? CC: Jack froze her CC: And cut her up CC: And kept her frozen CC: Said he'd put her in a gallery CC: Or a museum CC: something like that CC: He dropped off her dreamself with them though CC: And didn't hurt the others as far as I know CC: Except mentally, probably AT: Welll AT: Wow. AT: I can't say I'm surrprrised CC: I'm not either, honestly CC: I'm just glad he didn't go any further AT: Yes CC: There's not much else I know CC: I got this all from Eribus CC: And a bit from Aaisha CC: I do have a more indepth look at the pans of a certain other twink though AT: Reallly? CC: Yup, I think CC: I've kinda been under Scarlet's thumb CC: Let myself get bullied into a shitty black relationship with her AT: Why. CC: More of Libby's predictions, not important CC: Point is, she's up to something CC: Plans to use her skills on us AT: I mean of courrse she is CC: Shipping AT: Shipping. AT: Shipping? CC: Yes CC: It's supposedly a thing that she does CC: Like, a thing that's like magic, but not CC: Just poof, relationships AT: Woulldn't I know it CC: Yeah AT: Rellationships ARRE llike magic CC: In their own way AT: On that note AT: Have you spoken with yourr sprrite yet~ CC: No CC: Been to occupied CC: Between frogs and like I said, Scarlet CC: She challenged me to a "game" CC: Wants me to compete with her in shipping CC: All of us AT: Reallly AT: Why AT: You? CC: Because I'm her kismesis and she wants to fuck with us CC: "Primer Politics" CC: We bet on a couple and make it a reality CC: I don't plan to take part AT: ... AT: Wow CC: She wasp trying to convince me to bet my loyalty to her for the remainder of the game AT: Pff AT: That's a safe gamblle Nyarrllarr. AT: Nyarrlla. CC: Force my friends into relationships and serve her for who fucking knows how long CC: How is that safe? AT: That was insincerre AT: Because it is so obviouslly not safe. AT: And outrright stupid CC: She wasp even making offers like, Libby's eyes CC: Not that I believe she actually has them CC: Claimed to have got them from Jack CC: His loss, her find AT: Welll okay CC: but yeah, like I'm actually playing her game on her terms against her skills AT: I woulld suggest AT: Not doing that. CC: But CC: She offered to even the playing field CC: By offering me her "stim" CC: Something similar to what Libby did for you with her blood CC: Only not with blood CC: Still don't want to play CC: But the "stim" whatever it is peaked my interest AT: I mean, of courrse not CC: Serios and I have decided to move against Scarlet, but we can't do it directly CC: The plan wasp to turn Vigil away from her CC: So she'd be without her lapdog's bite CC: Not that she'd be harmless afterwards by any stretch of the imagination CC: But I imagine that having power like hers would be able to turn the tides or something CC: She claimed to use shipping to kill Libby's feelings for me CC: Perhaps it could kill Vigil's AT: You want to CC: but the chances are slim AT: Ship Vigill with someone. CC: Not ship him CC: But un-ship them AT: Welll AT: Err AT: Good lluck? CC: I haven't put that in motion yet AT: Arre you surre that she can't just CC: We'll be discussing it with our team AT: Read this and llaugh at you CC: Not at all CC: but I've already talked about it AT: I don't want to be invollved with this CC: You don't have to be CC: Just an update incase I die CC: Also, she mentioned you once CC: To Aaisha CC: REgarding shipping CC: She mentioned it, Aaisha asked, and wasp told to ask you AT: Aaisha mentioned that to me CC: Main reason I'm here, that all wasp mostly exposition AT: Arre you surre that was what it was about AT: Aaisha seemed to think it was something differrent? CC: Well are you sure you don't know anything about it? AT: About what AT: Shipping? CC: Yes AT: LLike AT: In what sense AT: Going "Those two woulld make a good couplle"? CC: In the sense of it apparently being possible to just up and will people together AT: Welll I don't know about that AT: That sounds llike magic AT: And magic is fake as shit CC: Magic is actually not fake as shit CC: but I mean, I'm a Mage AT: You're fake as shit AT: Sorrry to brreak it to you CC: Oh no, the ruse has been revealed CC: I shall now fade from existense CC: Curses CC: Cuuuurrseeeessss AT: You're wellcome AT: It's surre to be easierr CC: Yeah, I bet CC: So I guess you can't help me? AT: No CC: Well, shit AT: What do you expect CC: Fuck if I know CC: Can't keep lying in wait forever CC: It's not as if she doesn't already know I plan to thwart her AT: I mean no CC: No? AT: As in she does AT: That is kind of CC: Right AT: A vitall parrt of any ♠ AT: The competition CC: Ugh CC: Yeah, totally looking forward to that AT: She's bad forr you AT: LLike AT: Even as farr as ♠ go she is AT: Not a good parrtnerr AT: You know this, right? CC: It's pretty damn obvious AT: Arre you actuallly purrsuing it CC: Trying not to, I uhh, can't help it right now CC: I just want to get her back for that shit she's done CC: Also, she's probably been shipping me already AT: No CC: Or outright mind control AT: No no no no. AT: ♠ is not how to do that. AT: Nyarrlla do not llet herr pllay you llike that AT: That is the WORRST kind of pitch CC: I am actively trying my best CC: And it pisses me off more CC: And that sucks AT: Stop tallking to herr AT: As the onlly trrolll lleft who seems to even have a FAINT grrasp of rellationships AT: Stop CC: Easier said than done CC: Actually trying my best here CC: I've been compulsed to fall into this AT: I'lll hellp but you'lll owe me CC: Help? AT: With yourr pllot CC: How can you help? AT: Nyarrlla I don't know what magic shit you werre tallking about but when it comes to just shipping AT: Yeah I do that AT: I don't forrce peoplle into rellationships orr anything AT: That woulld just be WRRONG. CC: So you do know about this CC: but anyway AT: It's not the same tihng AT: Thing. CC: Well can you tell me how it happens? CC: So I know what I'm even getting into? AT: ??? CC: Because from what I've seen, it can be used pretty well in that way AT: I reallllly have no idea what you're tallking about CC: The shipping CC: How do I fight it? AT: What do you even want frrom this AT: By shipping otherr things??? CC: I wanted some kind of advice on this CC: How do we handle someone who does this? CC: Something* CC: Someone* AT: Uh AT: Nyarrlla do you think that llike AT: AGGRRESSIVE SHIPPING is something that I do CC: No AT: I think you woulld prrobablly have noticed CC: I'm not accusing you of aggressive shipping or anything, but do you know how to handle enemies that do? AT: Uh CC: I need somekind of strategic advice is all CC: Out of my depth here AT: I mean it depends? AT: On what's going on CC: And I'm pretty sure she'll act on this game whether I agree to it or not AT: LLike rellationships varry a llot depending on cirrcumstance CC: The point of the game is to cultivate those circumstances CC: From her description, not much in the way of natural developmant AT: I mean of courrse that woulld be how she woulld descrribe it CC: Of course CC: It's her AT: Humans arre weirrd CC: What humans are on your team? AT: Adam Arrty and Kylle CC: Wow AT: Hellp I'm stuck with the alliens CC: I still haven't met Adam CC: Arty is alright CC: I actually like Kyle CC: I have Lila and Milo CC: Lila is actually pretty nice CC: A credit to their species CC: Milo is... AT: Arre human malles just AT: Inferriorr CC: I think the only humans females are Lila and Lucy CC: Comparing them to the others...yes AT: Maybe the femalles arre llike theirr highblloods CC: Quite possibly CC: They are the competant ones AT: Yes. CC: So, substantial tips? Not to rush you, but I find it kind of urgent? AT: Err AT: I mean it's morre just AT: Find otherr things? AT: Nothing undoes a rellationship llike anotherr, combative rellationship? AT: You and LLibby verrsus you and Aaisha. You and Scarrllet verrsus you and Aaisha. CC: So it's just playing backroom wingtroll? AT: Sorrt of??? CC: Somehow I feel like this is both too simple and too complex AT: That's kind of how it is CC: Why is life turning into one huge romantic subplot? CC: Not even a subplot CC: It is the over arching theme AT: Has it not allways been llike that CC: No CC: I remember a simpler time CC: Back before I worried about quadrants CC: I sold my wares and fought my bees CC: Not had to consider shipping my friends for survival AT: I don't know what to telll you CC: I don't know what to say CC: Already growing sick of the romance CC: Anyway, thanks for the help CC: I guess I owe you a favor AT: My hellp willl be morre than that AT: Therre's onlly so much I can do right now CC: There's only so much that can be done CC: If you could un-ship me and Scarlet that'd be pretty great CC: Granted, that's probably a bad idea CC: That's how you end up on her list CC: Even more than we all already are AT: Maybe she woulld enjoy the competition AT: Make herr worrk forr it :) CC: Pfft, give her hell AT: What's a game without a challlenge? CC: The is the most dangerous game AT: Perrhaps! CC: I guess I'll give her some thought CC: See if I can steal her stim and Libby's eyes AT: Perrhaps lleave that to the thief AT: ;) CC: Heh, have at it if you really want CC: You haven't actually encountered her yet haven't you? AT: Not at alll AT: I onlly got herr tag recentlly frrom Aaisha, on accident CC: Probably best that you don't, honestly CC: She's already looking to you for your apparant expertise AT: Amazing. AT: I guess I'm allrready somehow imprressing them AT: LLook at me go CC: Amazing CC: But yeah, avoiding her may be in your best interest, just because as a whole, we have a shitty track record of dealing with her AT: That's been the pllan CC: I think everyone who's encountered her has been fucked in some way AT: And has continued to be the pllan CC: Excellant plan CC: I guess I'll leave you to your planning CC: I have plans that are less good ideas AT: LLikewise? AT: Pllease don't die AT: That woulld kind of be rude to everryone AT: Stop ♠ing forr Scarrllet CC: I will try my best CC: On both of those AT: You'd betterr AT: Not that you'lll be successfull AT: Reallly have the willlpowerr of a grrub CC: Oh is that so? AT: Yourr quadrrant varriation is disgusting et ceterra et ceterra CC: I agree with that last one CC: She's so vile CC: In a platonic way CC: Anyway, later AT: I think I know how to hellp with that issue CC: Wait, you do? AT: But I don't know if you're FUCKING WORRTH IT. -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 02:08 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla